<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鎮魂曲 by Lyndol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632972">鎮魂曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndol/pseuds/Lyndol'>Lyndol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>青春賛歌 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndol/pseuds/Lyndol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和泉一织彻底呆住了。一开门就看见陆倒在地上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>青春賛歌 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鎮魂曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发：2016年12月22日 / Weibo &amp; Lofter </p>
<p>预备阅读：PG Rabbit Chat（随便谁的）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和泉一织彻底地呆住了。</p>
<p>开门就看见陆倒在地上，双手在喉口，嘴唇残忍地翕张，像随时要将呼吸斩断。只有三个人在家，大和果断地拿来了吸入器，但是任谁都能够判断这次发作空前严重。阿一，打急救电话。大和或许这样说了，也或许没有。一织想着，自己从来都知道该怎样判断和反应，只是手足太僵硬了，僵硬到仿佛无法动弹的程度。屋子里的和泉一织掏出手机，拨号，接通，交代情况，报出地址。可是那个吐字清晰语言果敢的人，不过是他抽离了精神的肉体。他的眼睛无法移开，注意力一丝也难分散，完全嵌钉在面前那个黑袍长镰的影子身上——</p>
<p>那到底是什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你问谁呢？看了不就知道吗，你会不知道那是什么吗？</p>
<p>但……不，不会的，这不是真的，你——为什么要来这儿？</p>
<p>死神一言不发，只是朝他转过来，直直地盯着他的脸。</p>
<p>死神没说话，但眼神严肃而充满责备。仿佛在质问——七濑陆为什么会变成 这样？你为什么要让我来这儿？</p>
<p>我……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>救护车来了。大和抬起陆的脚，死神抬着他的头。</p>
<p>而一织被漆黑的泥浇筑在地上，一厘米也无法移动。</p>
<p>陆被送上车了，死神也拾级而上。他坐在侧面的长条凳上，手上的镰刀横过来。医生已经在忙碌着，仪器接上了陆的身体。而死神只是坐着。像是他也有一个结局要等待。</p>
<p>死神的目光隔着车体，窗玻璃，穿透一切，直直地刺过来。他没有双眼，可是有目光：那目光将和泉一织从头到底浇透，弃进冰井。头顶是极光万丈，脚下是深渊无底。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>经纪人说，陆不需要住院，很快就能回来了。</p>
<p>他确实回来了。除了脸色苍白一些，看上去还是往常的陆。</p>
<p>我回来了，一织。他声音虚弱了些，口罩厚厚地罩着，开口也无法大声。对不起，我现在得去睡一会儿了。我做不了center了，我连歌都唱不了了。一织，不要逼我了，我坚持不下去了……</p>
<p>一织浑身冷透地站着，说不出一个字。</p>
<p>死神分明就站在陆的身后——空间是有限的，而他高到无限。他镰刀扬起，刀尖擦到天花板。在他的手落下来之前，先有灰尘落下来，黑影落下来，朽腐的气息落下来——庞大到无法抵御的恐惧，和一切一起落下来。</p>
<p>不，快躲开，求求你，快走……</p>
<p>心里吼到撕裂，声音却死死窒在嗓子里。</p>
<p>这是噩梦，一定是噩梦——所以——为什么还不醒来？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于惊醒了，一织手心全是虚汗。</p>
<p>他摸着黑暗爬下二层床，摸过黑暗的客厅，黑暗的走道，摸到陆房门的圆圆的把手。汗都凉透了，心里还有着一丝最后的安定。那是噩梦，毫无疑问是噩梦。门后无非是平常的陆，在一次严重一点儿的发作之后安静地睡熟。到了明早，就会醒来。</p>
<p>而他开门的时候，床边的黑影朝他转过身来，招了招手。</p>
<p>他笑了吗？</p>
<p>他笑了吧？</p>
<p>不要怀疑了，和泉一织。</p>
<p>死神说起话来，嗓子是哑的。</p>
<p>就像你想的那样。我不是人，不是鬼怪，不是什么东西。人们叫我死神，你眼睛里的恐惧也这样称呼我。你好。初次见面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他站起来了。或者说，他的轮廓直接变大，让他的身形高耸，看上去便是站起来了。</p>
<p>他走过来了——不如说他直接占据了面前的空间——就如同走过来了。</p>
<p>他托起一织的下颌，强迫他看他双眼处的空洞。恭喜你——他说。和泉一织，恭喜你。长到这么大年纪，你还是第一次见到我。这是你的幸运，不如说，这是你的侥幸。从今天起你会明白，你过去的一切成功，完美，对自己和未来的良好控制，都是在侥幸上堆积起来的。而一切侥幸在我面前都足够脆弱，一击下去，将全盘溃败。</p>
<p>一织后退了，从死神手中挣脱了。他勉力辩论，而自己也知自己躲闪着眼神。</p>
<p>不，我不相信你……人有足够的坚韧，能够建固起必然的堡垒，有我们在这里，七濑桑不会……</p>
<p>你可以这样讲。死神的声音慢，沉，滞涩。但是和泉一织，你太幼稚了。人或许是坚韧的，但你却没有评论的资格。你今天不过第一次看见我的脸孔，你怎么可能明白什么是真正的坚韧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一织一个字都无法回答。</p>
<p>身边的世界碎成粉末，幻象都一起碎了。</p>
<p>是的，一地碎屑之后，黑暗里分明是那么多野兽。惨白的牙与血红的口，不饥饿，也不贪婪，连一丝欲望也没有。它们不曾邪恶，当然也从不善良。 它们只纯粹地，不容置疑地，将活人咀嚼，吞没。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一织从浴室出来的时候，死神仍旧在沙发上看着电视。</p>
<p>那情态让一织勃然大怒，几乎要抓起架子上的摆件丢过去。人怎可能习惯让一个死神，安坐在自己的客厅里？</p>
<p>怎可能习惯？</p>
<p>死神却气定神闲，直如看穿他心底的动摇。</p>
<p>他晃晃腿上的镰刀，宣示自己的力量。他嘴上叼着吸管，纸包里的果汁见底了，发出嘶嘶的空吸声。</p>
<p>这场景太过不真实，从各个方面都虚幻。</p>
<p>这让一织一下子气馁：他知道这就是真实——而他所认为的虚幻，无非是 因为连承认真实的勇气都没有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四叶桑，你……见过死神吗？</p>
<p>他试着犹豫地向后桌的环提问。</p>
<p>环猛地站起来，桌上的文具稀里哗啦掉了一地。</p>
<p>别说那个名字，织织，别说。他在不远的地方。我知道他的气味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>逢坂桑，你见过……</p>
<p>嘘。壮五的脸色一片煞白。不要问……他的脚步声，我听到了，就在那儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哥哥，你见过……</p>
<p>什么？</p>
<p>不……不，没什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一织觉得自己不应该再问下去了。对见过死神的人，这问题徒然唤起他们的恐惧，而若是没见过的，又何必去问，何必让他们知道他的存在呢？ </p>
<p>一织坐下又站起来，站起来，又坐下。要不是死神用手势叫他安静不要做声，他便没法听到陆在自己的房间里唱着歌了。音量不大，隐隐约约的。死神的长手指从长袍下伸出来，在膝盖上轻轻地叩着拍子。</p>
<p>一织走过去，推开门。</p>
<p>陆慌张地转过头，停了嗓子。总觉得看见一织的脸，下一步就要挨骂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一织……一织？那个，我觉得我体力已经恢复不少了，所以……</p>
<p>所以怎样？</p>
<p>一织没好气地开口。果然是要骂他的。</p>
<p>你以为你已经好到可以回来站center了吗？不行的话现在就给我躺回床上去。</p>
<p>陆竟然乖乖地，真的爬到床上去了。令他有些出乎意料。</p>
<p>爬上去了还抓着被边，脸上仿佛笑得很幸福。</p>
<p>干嘛啊？笑成那副模样。一织心里是阴影重重，开口也没有好气。</p>
<p>我还以为我把一织吓到了。陆轻轻地笑。可是一织，还希望着我会回center呢。对吗？</p>
<p>这不是废话吗？</p>
<p>嗯。是的呢。</p>
<p>陆仍旧对他笑。</p>
<p>纵使死神已经靠在门边，站在一织身后，和他一起，朝着陆的方向站着。陆的眼睛明亮清澈地望回来，只不知道是望着他，还是望着死神。</p>
<p>你知道吗，一织，每个人都对我说过呢——说，这孩子能活下去，就很不错了。只有一织没有。一织还在希望我能唱歌。所以，谢谢你……一织，谢谢你。</p>
<p>一织不做声地站着，双手捏成拳，却丝毫不知自己到底抓住了些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谈谈好吗？</p>
<p>一织在餐桌这一侧坐下。</p>
<p>我很苛刻的哦。</p>
<p>死神在他对面，双手托着腮。</p>
<p>那我就不拐弯抹角了，直说吧。</p>
<p>我倒也想看看你拐弯抹角的样子呢。</p>
<p>一织白了他一眼。</p>
<p>虽然很没礼貌，但我直说了。请问，我要怎样才能请你走呢？</p>
<p>怎样我也不会走哦。是个不出所料的问题，死神毫不介意，反倒笑了一声。一旦你见过我，我就永远也不会走了。你只能和我一起，这样生活，或者那样生活。</p>
<p>好吧。一织点点头：跟我想的，也差不多。</p>
<p>死神换了个姿势，在椅子上腆着肚子。</p>
<p>那么，我就只好请求你的帮助了。</p>
<p>一织站起来。</p>
<p>——请你帮助我，让七濑桑，也是让IDOLiSH7，一起成为巨星。</p>
<p>听上去很贪心哦。</p>
<p>这是同一个愿望。我们不能没有七濑桑，七濑桑也不能没有我们。</p>
<p>不是这个意思。我是说——</p>
<p>我知道。一织打断他。我从没对七濑桑说过活着就好，是因为我从来都生活在侥幸里。我不知道我说出的话意味着什么，也不知我没说的话意味着什么。我知道我一直生活在奇迹里，而我还在请求着更大的奇迹。你说我贪心，我想，是的。</p>
<p>一织身体前倾着，声音微微颤抖。</p>
<p>如果我追求的是奇迹，那么就是吧。如果我的梦想是要发生奇迹才能得到的东西，那么只要让奇迹实现就好了。不对吗？</p>
<p>死神不回话，只从上到下打量着他。过了很久，才开口轻飘飘地回答：</p>
<p>我不会答应你任何事哦。我从不答应任何人任何事。如果我会答应人的请求，就代表有人可以逃脱生死。没有这种事。</p>
<p>一织坐回了椅子，笑了笑。</p>
<p>……你真苛刻啊。</p>
<p>我只对活人苛刻。死神也对他笑笑。因为活人，总归有选择。你总归可以这样活着，或者那样活着。有些人向我背转身去，拒绝承认我的存在。有些见过我的人，余生只能看着我的黑影，无法摆脱。和泉一织，我需要你的选择。</p>
<p>一织咬着嘴唇，沉默良久。</p>
<p>……是的，如果你问我心里有没有恐惧，我只能回答，仍然有。但是我——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再抬起头来的时候，死神已经不在那里。</p>
<p>越过对面空空荡荡的座位，正看到玄关的门打开——晚归的成员们陆续进来，把鞋子排列好，外套挂好，方才还一片空白的墙，骤然排满了五颜六色。</p>
<p>一织？怎么一个人在那边发呆？</p>
<p>我没有在发呆。也不是一个人。</p>
<p>但他并没有说出来，只是用微笑代替了回答。随后他遍普通地迎了上去，带着晚间的例行寒暄和对晚餐的期盼，和大家融在一起。这个夜晚注定像每一个夜晚一样平凡——也像每一个夜晚一样奇迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我还会回来的。</p>
<p>他听见从虚空里传来，死神的轻声低语。</p>
<p>我知道。</p>
<p>一织轻声回答他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>